


The Beautiful People

by Cobrilee



Series: Not Another Sterek Story [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief appearance of an OMC whose only purpose is to facilitate the threesome, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Mentions of past Allison/Stiles/Danny, Mentions of past Allison/Stiles/Jackson, PWP, Reverse Cowgirl, SWSWeek2017, Utter PWP, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee
Summary: Stiles and Allison love each other, but they also love having sex with other people. They collect beautiful people like some people collect exes, but luckily for them, their beautiful people enjoy being collected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the final day of Shipping With Stiles Week. Today's theme is polyamorous, and boy, are they. ;)

“Her.”

Stiles glances up at the decisive tone of Allison’s voice. “Her who?”

“Her. Erica Reyes.” She gestures at the blonde across the cafeteria, perched on the end of one of the tables. Her legs are crossed at the knee and she’s bestowing a sparkling smile on one of their former conquests as she leans in and runs a crimson-tipped nail down his chest. “I want to watch you fuck her.”

“What if I want to watch  _ you _ fuck her instead?” Stiles shoots back easily, casting an appraising eye over the gorgeous blonde. “She looks like the type who’d let you use your strap-on.”

Allison shrugs. “We can do both. But I want to see her spread out on your thick cock. Those lips would make the most perfect O as you make her come.”

Stiles bites back a groan. There isn’t anyone at school who doesn’t know that he and Allison like to seduce the pretty people, but moaning in the cafeteria while they scope out their next pick is a little much even for them. “Think we can make it happen for today?”

Grinning, Allison lets her smoky gaze run over him from eyes to ankles. “If not, we can always invite Jackson to join us this afternoon. He’d never say no.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Stiles mutters, flicking a glance at the man in question. He’s leaning back against his own table, bored arrogance written all over every inch of his handsome face. “It hasn’t been long enough. I don’t think he’s learned his lesson.”

“He was practically begging for your cock,” Allison counters, her gaze returning to Erica and not leaving. “He’ll behave this time, if he wants another shot at it.”

“Let’s see what Erica has to say before we start thinking about bringing Jackson back in,” Stiles suggests, trying to school the expression of irritation that wants to spread across his face. The idea of fucking Jackson again, while appealing from a sexual satisfaction point of view, is enough to make him crabby.

Jackson is one of the few who isn’t outwardly kind of terrified of them, the only one who scoffs when someone whispers about Allison hospitalizing a kid who insulted Stiles, or at the rumor that went around about Stiles killing someone who slapped Allison’s ass. Not that he wouldn’t have wanted to if something like that happened, but Allison wouldn’t need him to do it for her. Jackson mostly rolls his eyes at the gossiping, but it’s partly because he was one of Stiles’ and Allison’s favored playthings for awhile and knows that all the rumors are complete bullshit, even though Allison has fun playing them up. 

Stiles still regrets having had to give him up. His ass was perfect, so tight and needy, and he gave head like it gave him life. Allison enjoyed him too, until he got too clingy and possessive and they had to focus their attentions in other areas. Ever since they parted ways, Jackson has been a raging dick to them at school and it pisses Stiles off. He’s not willing to give him a second chance yet. 

In a smooth, fluid motion, Allison rises from their table, Stiles following just as gracefully. He falls into step with Allison as they make their way across the cafeteria, and he can hear the murmurs start. Everyone is just waiting to see who they approach.

“Hey there,” Allison purrs, sitting down next to the guy Erica is playing with. They’d toyed with him once, but he had terrible stamina and couldn’t make Allison come, so they’d said goodbye half an hour after saying hello. 

The guy-Jake, Stiles recalls after a moment-shifts his attention from Erica’s legs to Allison’s. “Hey, Alli. Stiles,” he adds as an afterthought, and Stiles makes a face at him. “You here for a replay? Because Erica here has some really sexy ideas, and we’d love to have you join us.” He looks at Stiles with a fake-apologetic smile. “Allison, anyway. Sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles doesn’t even bother to respond, just smiles slowly as Allison giggles in delight. “Jake, we’re not here for  _ you _ . We’re here for  _ her _ .” She winks at Erica, who’s been watching the exchange in amusement. “I’m Allison. That’s Stiles.” Stiles lifts a hand and waves briefly. 

“I’ve heard of you,” Erica acknowledges, lips curling predatorily, and Stiles feels his dick hardening. They like pretty people, but they rarely come across  _ dangerous _ pretty people, and now he’s even more excited about Allison’s choice for today. “What makes you think I want to be one of your toys?”

“Because we’re very good to our toys,” Allison replies sweetly. “And our toys love being played with as much as we love playing with them.”

“And trust me, we  _ love _ playing with our toys,” Stiles adds, voice rough and eyes dark. “A  _ lot _ .”

He can tell that that curiosity is sparking Erica’s interest, but apparently so can Jake. “C’mon, Erica. We were already talking, don’t let these two railroad you into joining them. It’s not the great experience they like to act like it is.”

Allison snorts delicately. “Erica, you don’t have to join us ever if you don’t want to, but spare yourself this disappointing ride.”

“He’s a two-pump chump who couldn’t get Alli off a single time,” Stiles adds, scoffing. Allison nods, her lips turned down into a sad frown. Jake’s face is turning bright red and Erica glances from Stiles to Allison to Jake. 

“Where should I meet you after school?” she asks finally. Stiles and Allison trade triumphant glances.  _ Bingo _ .

\-----

Stiles trails behind Allison and Erica as Allison lets them into the apartment she shares with her dad. It’s a little riskier than his house because his dad is always gone, no question, while her father has a more erratic schedule, but it’s by far the nicer place. Her bedroom especially is much more attractive to most girls than his bedroom is, so they’d come up with a plan not long after they decided they wanted to start bringing other people into their sex life. If their third was a girl, they went to Allison’s. If it was a guy, they went to Stiles’.

“Nice place,” Erica says, glancing around. “Are we going to your room, then?”

Stiles steps in behind her, his large palms cupping her softly rounded hips as he gently tugs her back, nestling her ass against his cock. It’s been half-hard the whole drive to Allison’s and he nudges it firmly between the cleft of her cheeks. Before she can so much as whimper, Allison eases against her front, trapping her between the two of them. Allison’s gaze flickers toward him over Erica’s shoulder, then back to Erica as she leans in and presses her lips against the blonde’s.

Erica arches instinctively into the kiss, her lips opening eagerly as Allison shifts, and Stiles can see her tongue disappearing into Erica’s mouth. Groaning a little, he rolls his hips forward, rubbing his growing erection against her backside while he lets his hands skim her ribs and up toward her breasts. Fingertips slide under the hem of her top, pulling the material with them, and then his hands are on her bra, pushing the cups up and over her breasts. Erica breathes harshly as he palms them, squeezing and massaging, and his thumbs and forefingers find her nipples, pinching and rolling them until she’s whimpering into Allison’s mouth.

Allison breaks the kiss, a gleam in her chocolate eyes as she wipes at her smudged lipstick. “I don’t know,” she says, belatedly answering Erica’s question. “I think I like the idea of you bent over the back of my couch, your legs spread wide as Stiles fucks you so hard you see stars.”

His dick is getting so hard that his jeans are uncomfortable, so he drops his hands from Erica’s breasts and takes a step back, sliding the zipper down and tugging the tight denim down his legs. If he’d have known this morning that Allison had an urgent need to take someone home with them, he would have gone for a looser pair. He’s soon left in just his briefs, which are strained tightly around his erection. 

Erica’s eyes widen in appreciation as she turns enough to get a good look at him. “God, yes, I want that in me,” she breathes, reaching out to stroke him through the thin material, and he arches into her touch as she palms him.

“Patience,” Allison teases, and she takes Erica’s hands and tugs her over to the couch. “I’m going to make you come first, then I’m going to let him fuck you.” Pushing Erica up against the back of it, she leans in for another quick, nipping kiss before quickly shimmying out of her clothes. 

Stiles will never, ever get tired of seeing his beautiful girlfriend in all her nude glory. She’s perfect. Her thick cocoa-colored hair curls wildly around her shoulders, just brushing the tops of her breasts (he’s pleaded with her on several occasions to not grow her hair out, because he doesn’t want it long enough to cover them), which are full and firm. Her coral-pink nipples are the size of quarters and pebble beautifully when he traces his tongue over the tip of them, or pinch them, or even blow a warming breath over them. All of which he does as often as he possibly can.

His cock is so hard by now that even his briefs are too much, so he pushes them down and kicks them off. Allison eyes him ravenously while Erica’s eyes pop even wider than they had before. “Okay, I take it back. I’m kind of afraid of that monster.”

Stiles knows he’s larger than average, but he’s not excessively big. However, for the limited experience most eighteen-year-old girls have, he’s not surprised that to Erica he’s enormous. Allison meets his gaze, smirking. “Trust me, Erica, you’ll be begging for that monster before he’s done with you.” She flickers her attention back to Erica. “But you need to strip first.”

“You’re not going to help?” Erica asks coyly, and Allison is on her before the words finish leaving her mouth. Stiles watches as Allison slowly pulls the hem of Erica’s shirt up, revealing a gorgeous pair of breasts with the bra cups still sitting on top. Stiles moves to help with the clasp, but Allison bats his hands away and reaches behind Erica herself. 

Erica pushes up as Allison’s arms go around her, her nipples brushing against Allison’s and bringing them fully erect. Stiles bites his lip to keep from groaning out loud when Allison tightens her arms around Erica and crushes their breasts together, dipping her head to drop feather-light kisses along her jawline. He knows it makes him a total cliche, but no matter how many times he’s watched Allison with another woman, it never fails to turn him on all but instantly. Seeing Allison own her bisexuality is intensely arousing to him, as he knows it is to her when he’s with another man. 

“Do you two somehow just know who’s bi, or who’s at least into experimenting?” Erica gasps out as Allison trails lower, sucking light red marks into her throat and chest, not hard enough to leave hickeys but enough to mark her up for the duration of their time together. 

“Nope,” Stiles responds, reaching down to leisurely stroke himself. He doesn’t intend to get himself so worked up that he’s on the verge of coming, since he knows he’ll be fucking both of them and needs to last, but he’s certainly not about to miss out on the pleasures of watching them. “We approach whoever we like. If they’re interested, they join us. If they’re not, they walk away. Sometimes we want someone we know is only into one sex, and if they’re cool with it, the other watches.”

“Danny let me watch Stiles go down on him and then fucked Stiles’ ass while I sucked his cock,” Allison adds, her fingers wrapping around Erica’s hips as she traces the tip of her tongue around Erica’s nipple, drawing out tiny whimpers from the blonde. “After he came, he watched Stiles go down on me. It was the first time he’d ever watched a man and a woman have sex, so we like to think we broaden people’s horizons.” Allison dimples pretty at Erica before sinking to her knees.

Erica’s miniskirt promptly gets pushed up around her waist. Stiles isn’t sure it will even make it off her body before she leaves the house, but it doesn’t really matter. Allison is hooking a finger in the tiny band of lace encircling Erica’s hips; before she can tug it down, she thinks better of it and leans forward, pressing the flat of her tongue to Erica’s clit through the cotton. Erica jerks against her mouth and cries out softly, clutching at Allison’s shoulders when Alli tongues her more firmly. 

“That’s sexy and all, baby,” Stiles drawls, “but I want to see you tongue-fuck her.”

Allison pulls on the lace and Erica’s panties end up around her ankles. Carefully, Erica lifts one foot and then the other, kicking the tiny scrap off to the side. Allison smiles fiercely as she pushes Erica’s legs apart, and Erica leans back against the couch, bracing her weight on her elbows as Allison moves in between her thighs.

Her head tips back and she lets out a low, pleased moan when Allison’s thumbs pull her lips apart, exposing her glistening pink clit for a brief second before Allison ducks down and licks a stripe between her lips and over her clit. Stiles thumbs a drop of precome off the head of his cock, then runs his thumb down his shaft to feel the slickness over his skin. Erica’s hips buck up as Allison continues to lick and flicker her tongue over Erica’s clit. He observes for nearly a full minute, letting Allison feast on Erica uninterrupted.

When Allison and Erica both seem to have forgotten his presence, based on Erica’s whimpers and cries that are increasing in volume from soft to throaty, and Allison’s hips working like she’s trying to ride his cock, Stiles drops to the floor and grabs Allison’s thighs, flipping onto his back and crawling between them. She drops low enough for him to sink his tongue into her, licking broad strokes between her lips and over her clit. 

Her moans are muffled against Erica's skin as she rolls her hips, riding Stiles’ face while she flickers her own tongue across Erica's clit. Erica is crying out, fingers threading through Allison's hair and gripping tightly, her thighs trembling, and Allison slides two fingers into her. “Fuck, you taste so good,” Allison moans, breaking away to gasp for air, working her hips harder against Stiles’ tongue as she thrusts her fingers inside Erica roughly. 

Stiles is licking and sucking her clit for all he's worth, having learned a long time ago that Alli likes it fast, wet, and messy. He also knows she's torn between wanting to make Erica come all over her face, and focusing on her own building orgasm. Lifting her hips slightly, he rasps out, “She's so close, Alli, and I want to see her come on your tongue before I fuck her.”

That's all it takes to convince Allison, who refocuses her attention on finger-fucking Erica as she draws the blonde’s clit between her lips. She's added a third finger and Erica is crying out, bucking up against Allison’s mouth and fingers, legs shaking. Erica's cries escalate until her hips jerk, and she lets out a gasping, breathless little sob of pleasure. She continues to twitch as Allison licks her through her orgasm, and Stiles has to tap Alli’s hip to remind her that he wants a turn, too. 

Allison pulls back enough for the cooler air to hit Erica's exposed skin, her mouth wet and shining. “Fuck, Stiles,” she breathes out, focus now fully centered on her own orgasm. “God, you're so good at this.”

Stiles’ lips and tongue are otherwise occupied so he doesn't answer, but he does pull Allison's hips down, situating her more comfortably against his mouth so he can get his tongue deeper into her. She helps out by rocking down more firmly, riding his face and letting out soft groans which start to increase in volume. 

Stiles can see when Erica gets down on her knees and leans in, kissing Allison again and tasting herself on Allison's lips. Stiles’ cock twitches at the thought, and he knows it hits Allison at the same time because she shudders, crying out against Erica's mouth, and her orgasm floods his tongue. He works to clean her thoroughly, his tongue tracing through her folds to collect every drop. 

They're still kissing when Stiles squirms out from under Allison, and he reaches down to give his aching cock several quick jerks. Allison is gorgeous when she's kissing; her face a mix of bliss and determination, fingers tangling in her partner's hair, her lush mouth open and inviting. 

Erica's the one who breaks the kiss, turning deep brown eyes on him that sparkle with an impishness to rival Allison’s. “I want you to fuck me now,” she declares boldly, and Stiles is fully on board with that plan. 

Erica shimmies out of her skirt while he grabs a condom out of his bag, ripping it open carefully. Sometimes he likes getting the condom on to be part of foreplay, but right now he just wants to be inside Erica as quickly as possible, so he pinches the tip and rolls it on with one smooth motion. 

“Lean over the back of the couch,” Allison instructs, and Erica moves into place without hesitation, bracing herself with her palms curled over the back and her ass presented temptingly to Stiles. He steps in behind her, pressing the head of his cock between her lips and stroking it through her wetness to lube himself before pushing in. Luckily Allison didn’t do a complete and thorough job of cleaning her, so there’s still plenty to slick his way inside.

They both groan as he sinks into her, inch by inch, moving slowly. She’s not a virgin, that much he knows, but her concern over taking his cock tells him she’s not wildly experienced. He knows he needs to take it easy at first, gentle. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Allison breathes, and Erica whimpers as he pushes in further, his grip on her hips firm, long fingers wrapped over her curves. “You both look so beautiful together.”

He knows they do, they couldn’t  _ not _ . Erica’s fingers are clenched into the fabric of the tops of the cushions, her thighs spreading wide to accommodate him, and he watches himself disappear inside her until his groin is flush against her ass. “How do you feel, Erica?” he asks, holding himself still so she can get used to the full length and thickness of him. 

Her head tips back and she’s biting her lip, and his gaze shifts to catch Allison’s hungry one. “I bet she feels so fucking full,” she purrs, and Stiles leans down to suck a mark into Erica’s neck, pushing himself into her just a little bit deeper. “I bet she’s ready to come again just from being so full of your thick cock.”   


“Jesus, Alli,” Stiles groans, and he’s aching to thrust, to pull out and slide back into Erica, but she’s still draped over the back of the couch, her breathing unsteady and she hasn’t yet confirmed she’s okay, so he holds himself still. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop your dirty talking.”

“You love it,” she sasses, and it’s true, he does. Even when it makes it more difficult to hang onto his control.

“If I could get a word in edgewise?” Erica interrupts, and Stiles strokes his thumbs over the swell of her ass, rubbing them over the slight dimples of her cheeks and up along her spine. His hands are so large that his fingers can still wrap around her waist, his fingertips caressing the sides of her stomach. “I’m feeling fucking fantastic, thanks for asking, now  _ please _ move your ass.” 

It’s exactly what Stiles has been waiting to hear and he pulls back, then slams back in sharply. Erica lets out an unholy moan and he grits his teeth, knowing that this is going to be fast and rough. Erica clearly isn’t the type who likes it slow and romantic, she wants to be fucked. And Stiles is more than happy to oblige.

Allison’s breathing is erratic as she watches Stiles plow into Erica. When he glances up he sees that she’s perched on the other side of the couch, her legs spread and her hand between her thighs. He can imagine her delicate fingers pumping upward into herself, and her skin is taking on a sheen as she works herself toward her second orgasm. He bucks forward, slamming into Erica again, and she cries out while Allison pants and her focus narrows in on the motion of Stiles’ hips.

This is where he thrives. He loves sex, but more than that, he loves Allison watching him have sex with someone else. He loves the sense of performing for someone, and he loves knowing she’s watching him in the midst of his pleasure. He loves watching her have sex with other people, too, for the same reason. 

With her eyes on him, he thrusts harder, fucking into Erica relentlessly. Her cries are growing from whimpers almost to wails, and he’d say she’s being melodramatic and porn-worthy, but this has happened to them too many times for him to write it off as her just getting too into it. The first time he made Allison literally scream, he’d gotten annoyed with her until she explained that it was an unplanned, completely unexpected response. It had bolstered his ego immensely.

Of course, their revolving door of partners, all eager to be a part of their sex lives, would have kept his ego in outer space even if the noises they made didn’t do the trick.

“Stiles, fuck, I’m so close,” Erica gasps out, and Allison withdraws her fingers to shift closer to them. She dips in, mouth slanting over Erica’s as two wet fingers find her nipples and tweak them. Erica’s moans and cries are swallowed into Allison’s mouth, and Stiles has to grit his teeth to keep from filling the condom too soon.

Sliding one arm around her waist to hold her against him, he shifts his other hand to be able to reach around and press his fingers to her clit as he continues to drive into her. His index and middle fingers part just enough for the little bundle of nerves to push through, and he slides them back and forth, gently pinching the nub between them. Her arousal collects on his fingertips and he pulls them back, stroking them right over the hood and pressing down.

Erica lets out a sharp, sobbing cry as she comes, contracting around him with surprising strength. He has to hold on through sheer force of will to not come inside her as she trembles through the aftershocks of her orgasm, her body still squeezing and pulsing around him until he swears he’s going to lose his mind. “Jesus, Erica, I could feel that all the way down to my toes,” he grits out, waiting until she’s finally done shuddering before he pulls out, his cock still hard as iron and flushed red.

“And yet you didn’t come,” she points out, pouting.

“If he came this soon I wouldn’t be able to ride him,” Allison explains, dimpling at him. “And he knows I would not be happy.”

“Trust me, Erica, if it wasn’t for the idea of facing Alli’s crushing disappointment, I would have come before you did,” Stiles consoles her, and she grins, accepting his response.

He knows Allison is impatient, so he swings around and plops down on the couch beside her, legs spread, cock jutting straight up. Normally when they do this she straddles him and they kiss their way through it, whether it’s hard and fast or slow and languid. Today, however, she twists so that her back is to him, lifting one leg over his thighs and sinking down into his lap. 

Stiles lets out a satisfied hiss of pleasure when she reaches for his cock, positions him, and sinks down onto him fully. She’s taken him so many times that she doesn’t need to ease into it or become accustomed to his size, so he pushes up immediately. She groans as he drive up into her, thrust after thrust, and he almost forgets that Erica’s there because he’s so lost in the feeling of Allison, tight around him and milking him for all she’s worth.

Then Erica shifts, dropping down onto the floor between his legs, her small hands skimming up his thighs. Glancing down at her, Stiles sees that she’s avidly watching the way he’s filling Allison, how he’s spreading her open on him. She pauses for a moment, but before Stiles can ask what she’s doing, she lowers her face to lick a stripe up his cock and his hips stutter. Allison whimpers when Erica’s tongue lands on her clit and then Erica’s face is nearly buried between Allison’s thighs, and Stiles can tell without seeing that she’s licking at Allison with determination. She alternates between the two of them, tasting Allison on Stiles’ cock and then tracing the tip of her tongue over Allison’s clit.

Stiles can feel Allison trembling above him, her thighs shaking with the effort to hold herself up as her orgasm builds, so he wraps an arm over her chest and pulls her back, pressing his chest flush against her back so she can relax against him. He holds her there as he drives up, and his free hand drops down to tangle in Erica’s hair as she feverishly works Allison with her tongue.

Allison can’t hold up under the onslaught and she stiffens, arching her back as she groans, coming so hard that she shakes under Stiles’ arm and Erica’s mouth. After a few moments she falls limply against Stiles’ chest, and he gently tugs on Erica’s hair to let her know it’s time to back off.

He still hasn’t come yet, which is a fucking miracle at this point. He was so focused on Allison’s pleasure, as he usually was, that he forgot to let himself let go. Erica doesn’t miss that fact.

“Allison, you need to move,” she commands, and Allison is more than happy to lift herself off of Stiles’ lap and cuddle into his side instead. Erica strips off the condom and without any preamble, sucks him in as far as she can. Her slender fingers wrap around what can’t fit in her mouth and she strokes firmly as she sucks. 

The blow job isn’t about finesse, isn’t about teasing or taking their time. Erica is a woman with a purpose, and that purpose is to get Stiles off as fast as she can. It’s working.

“Fuck, Erica, I’m gonna come,” he pants, and Allison mimics his earlier gesture by caressing Erica’s hair as her head bobs. Erica smiles around his girth and that’s all it takes. He swears as he tenses, his cock pulsing his release into her mouth. She swallows every drop.

“Impressive,” Allison remarks, and when Erica pulls off, licking her lips, Allison gestures for her to join them on the couch. She does, cuddling into Stiles’ other side, and he drops his arm around her shoulders. “How would you like to do this again?”

Erica shrugs. “If I have nothing better to do,” she replies, but her grin is impish, and Stiles already can’t wait for the next time. He has a feeling Erica is going to be their new Jackson, but this time, they might have found a keeper.


End file.
